


Megstiel drabbles

by Dorea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Megstiel - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deset Megstiel drabblů.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megstiel drabbles

 

Muž svedený ženou. Nesčetněkrát omílaná píseň. Castiel znal takové příběhy. Hlavní roli v jednom z nich ale nečekal. Meg mu nabídla obchod, sílu výměnou za ochranu. Když k němu poprvé s návrhem zvláštní nabídky přišla, nevěřil a odmítl ji. Nevzdala se a po čase nakonec dosáhla svého. Musel jí dát zapravdu. Cítil se nepoddajný a odhodlanější. Jeho moc byla surovější a rozpínavější. Pokaždé, co zanechal Meg v rozházených poduškách, se stával silnějším, lepším Castielem. Alespoň si to myslel. Vracel se k ní před každou další bitvou. Z obchodu se stalo něco jiného. Anděl podlehl démonskému mámení. Démon podlehl andělské kráse.

...

Ponořit se do Meg bylo jako vstoupit do rozbouřeného oceánu. Prvních několik plaveb bylo koupání se v něm během ničivého cyklónu bez záchranného kruhu. Oba zběsile dýchali a hnali se do přístavu. Obklopovala anděla a jeho světlo se v ní ztrácelo. Časem se divoké vlny zklidnily, ale Meg vždy dokázala dát najevo, že ji Castiel nezkrotil. Nebyla to úplná pravda. Byla daleko mírnější, než když s obchodními dohodami začali. Občas sice vybuchla a její okolí pocítilo zkázu, to aby sama sobě dosvědčila, že si ji padlý anděl zcela neomotal okolo prstu. Naopak ráda dokazovala, že ona má Castiela na háku.

...

Castiel nechtěl, aby bratři něco věděli. Nikdy o tom s Meg nemluvil, ale z jeho chování to démonce došlo. Bylo jí to jedno, dokud ji Castiel ochraňoval, neměla důvod ho trápit víc, než jen pro své soukromé pobavení. Stejně měla pocit, že minimálně mladší z bratrů o jejich dohodě ví. Sam jim vždy věnoval divné dlouhé pohledy ukončené povzdechnutím a pokroucením hlavy. Meg to neřešila. Jestli Sam věděl, nic před ní neřekl. Castiel ji taky nevaroval, jako by na jeho rady někdy dala. Před každou další bitvou za andělem zašla a společně, lapajíce po dechu, čerpali sílu z toho druhého.

...

Někdy to Meg nedalo a před Tydlidýnem a Tydlidumem utrousila jedovatou dvojsmyslnou poznámku. K životu potřebovala boj a krev. Nicnedělání bylo ubíjející. Popichování ji alespoň trochu rozveselilo a uchlácholilo její násilnou náturu. Castiel ze začátku mlčel a pokud by Meg mohla říct, červenal se, později se její poznámky snažil zamluvit a mračil se na ni. Meg se smála. Sam dělal, že nevnímá a Deano na ni zíral s tím největším opovržením, jakého byl schopen a nazval ji děvkou. Nic jim nedošlo, ani když viděli ty dva opouštět jejich úkryt společně. Celou tu dobu anděl lehával s démonem. Dobrovolně a rád.

...

Někdy Castiel přišel a chtěl jenom její společnost. Meg ho ignorovala. Pokud neměl zájem o sex, nezajímal ji. Normálně by odešla do baru, někoho si našla a vyspala se s ním. Pokud se objevil Castiel, zůstala. Anděl se usadil k oknu a pozoroval ulici. Ona se s brbláním uvelebila na pohovce a zabíjela pohledem. Nakonec jí to přestalo bavit a odešla do sprchy, kde dokázala strávit celý večer. Když přišla zpět, zjistila, že se Castiel za celou dobu nepohnul. Se rtem ohrnutým v pohrdání se posadila na pohovku a přemýšlela, jak se její život změnil. Po čase ho ohrnovat přestala.

...

Nikdy neměla ráda lovce. Thelma a Luisa byli výjimka. Vlastně je neměla ráda, jen je tolerovala. Především kvůli Castielovi, který k nim měl podle ní až nezdravé pouto. Ostatní lovce ale nenáviděla. Už skoro zapomněla jaké to je, ocitnout se v Ďáblově pasti. Po celém těle jí bodaly drobné jehličky. Neznámí lovci se na ní pořádně vyřádili. Prosila už jen za svou smrt. Těšila se na ni. Bláznivě doufala, že bude konec všem bolestem. Castiel se zjevil jako princ na bílém koni, o kterém jí vyprávěla jako malé matka. Už skoro zapomněla. Princ ji odnesl a zlé Lovce stihl trest.

...

Chvíli ji trvalo, než se vrátila v plné síle. Neptala se Castiela, celou dobu sedícího u jejího lůžka, proč se s nerozlučitelnými bratry pohádal. Věděla, že to bylo kvůli ní. Neměla ponětí, jestli jim Castiel řekl o pravé podstatě jejich vztahu. Zřejmě ale ne. Zuřili by mnohem víc. Sama se cítila slabá jako moucha. Potřebovala novou sílu a věděla, kde ji získat. Naléhavě políbila překvapeného anděla a nabídla mu své tělo. Castielovi netrvalo dlouho a na její nabídku přistoupil. Bylo to tolik odlišné. Teď nebyla divoký neklidný oceán, spíš nečekaný mohutný příliv. Její síly se přelévaly, až se konečně ustálily.

...

Co si pamatovala, její nynější schránka byla podobná její lidské tváři. Občas se přistihla, jak zírá do zrcadla a démonská tvář jí dychtivě mává. Několikrát ji takhle našel i Castiel. Nic neřekl. Kolikrát přemýšlela, jestli doopravdy vidí její pravou podobu. Nádherná palčivá bolest, to občas pronesl. Nechápala, co tím myslí. Byla ohavný démon. Nebyla znechucená sama sebou. Nemohla a nechtěla se změnit. Neptala se Castiela, jak podle něho vypadá. Proč by měla. Nestěžoval si. Asi to mělo něco společného s jeho andělskou dušinkou. Nekomentoval to, za to mu byla svým způsobem vděčná. Věděla, že Castiel se k ní zády neobrátí.

...

Někdy Castiel spadl zpět do melancholické ulity. Vypařil se na celý den pryč a vrátil se s pytlíkem medu, v horším případě s kotětem. Někdy si ale sedl do rohu a mlčel. Všechna světle v domě vybuchla, když se k němu Dean snažil přiblížit. Meg ho poslala k čertu a sama se tiše připlížila k rozrušenému andělovi. Takhle se poprvé dotkla jeho křídel. Něco jí uhodilo do tváře a až po chvíli jí došlo, co to bylo. Hebká struktura peří jí tekla mezi prsty. Hladila měkká pírka a šeptala konejšivé příběhy. Castiel se uklidnil, opřel se o ni a poslouchal.

...

Láska mezi nimi neexistovala. Nesnášeli se. Byli pro to zrozeni. Pro jejich vztah nebylo v žádném ze známých jazyků pojmenování. Meg Castiela několikrát podvedla. Musela hledět na vlastní přežití a bezpečí. Ani on ve svém vlastním snažení nebyl bez viny. Vždy k sobě ale našli jinou cestu. Láska to nebyla. Nebyla to ale už ani obchodní dohoda, u které vše začalo. Oba to věděli a děsilo je to. Ani jeden z nich nechtěl přestat. Náruč toho druhého byla příliš lákavým uvolněním. Neodradili je Winchesterové ani jejich vlastní druzi. Anděl ani démon si nedokázal představit, že už neochutná sílu toho druhého.


End file.
